Ord Mantell
Category:Planets Ord Mantell was a planet in the Bright Jewel Cluster. It was located near Anobis in the Mid Rim. Geography Ord Mantell was known as the Heart of the Bright Jewel since it orbited the blue star Bright Jewel at the center of the Bright Jewel system. The planet was famous for its thick, outer cometary cloud, which glowed with a pinkish cast when viewed from space, ensuring its place as the site of the Blockade Runners Derby for nearly 100 years. Two large moons and thirteen other satellites orbited the planet (to which was added the Jubilee Wheel), and the cloud cover was tinged with pink when viewed from the planet's surface. This collection of natural wonders made Ord Mantell something of a tourist attraction, despite its seedier side. It was also the homeworld of the Mantellian Savrips and Mantellian flutterplumes, whose sapience was largely unnoticed or ignored. Mountains and islands were the distinct features of Ord Mantell's terrain. Almost every land mass on the planet was dotted with mountain chains. Ord Mantell's continent of Worlport boasted a sprawl of cities along its southern shore and it is this part of Ord Mantell that many spacers regarded as a safeport, famous for casinos and for tourists, of which it attracted almost one billion annually. Other metropolitan areas lacked address markings and were considered not intended for outsiders. The thinking behind this was that if you don't know where you're going, then you don't belong here. Outside of the urban sprawl, the narrow equatorial band of starports and the volcanic islands, Ord Mantell remained largely rural and low tech. Its extreme reliance on fossil fuels kept the planet quite barren, huge robotic coal yards remained to fuel the planet's cities and an immense junkyard littered a large portion of the planetscape. History Ord Mantell was settled in circa 12,000 BBY by Corellian colonists as an advanced military outpost for the Galactic Republic. It was one of several Ordnance/Regional Depots, lending to its 'Ord' name. The settlers became mostly farmers, although the planet became a haven for mercenaries, exiles, murderers, smugglers and all other sorts of illegal dealers. Over time, more wealthy planets and better hyperspace routes diminished Ord Mantell's strategic importance, and it became something of a free port for all manner of freighters and cargo ships. Despite the planet's diminishing stature, it remained a popular stop for traveling ships. Old Republic During the Cold War in 3,653 BBY, a corrupt admiral sold off the local fleet, and so the military all but abandoned the planet, leading to the lawlessness Ord Mantell eventually became known for. After the Treaty of Coruscant, separatist residents attempted to break away from the Republic, against the largely corrupt government's wishes. This lead to a civil war in an attempt to achieve independence, and a military buildup assisted by local government supported crime syndicates which destabilized the world further. Galactic Republic Circa 37 BBY, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi were assigned to investigate a missing cargo ship. The investigation led them to Ord Mantell, where they encountered a ruthless land baron named Taxer Sundown, who controlled much of Ord Mantell’s moisture farming properties. The intervention of the Jedi forced Sundown to try and flee Ord Mantell, though the resulting chase ended in a crash that broke Sundown’s neck. This led to the discovery of a mind-control device being employed by Sundown, which, in addition to lightsaber-wielding enforcers, had convinced Mantellian farmers that he was a Jedi. Before the start of the Clone Wars, Jedi Knight Pablo-Jill brought peace to the lawless world. Afterwards, Ord Mantell was one of the planets used as a weapons storage facility, clone trooper barracks and fleet support by the Grand Army of the Republic and Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. Galactic Empire During the Imperial era, Renegade Squadron, Han Solo, and Chewbacca rendezvoused on the planet to repair damages sustained to their fleet. It was here that the squadron and Solo were attacked by IG-88 and Imperial forces in the Ord Mantell junkyards. However, the Rebels managed to escape. Although the planet claimed to be free of Imperial interest, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, while on a different mission, discovered an Imperial fleet on maneuvers there. Before returning to the Echo Base on Hoth, it was here that Han had his run in with the bounty hunter Skorr. It was also at a starship scrapyard on Ord Mantell that Dash Rendar—working to locate information on Han Solo's whereabouts for Lando Calrissian after the debacle at Cloud City—ran into IG-88D and other bounty hunters trying to intercept Boba Fett, who was transporting Han Solo's frozen body to Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Rendar defeated IG-88D in a battle in the Ord Mantell junkyards. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets